


fukase goes black friday shopping

by CakeyFlo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Black Friday, Funny, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeyFlo/pseuds/CakeyFlo
Summary: please why do i have the insatiable urge to typea vocaloid remake of miu goes black friday shopping by usuohi on ao3 or archive of our ownthis is gonna be a disaster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	fukase goes black friday shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miu goes Black Friday shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319554) by [usuohi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi). 



> oh wow my first work published!! poggers!!  
> anyways i guess you can expect mostly things like this on my profile here  
> heehee  
> though every now and then i might actually post an actual fanfic

fukase laughed as he literally ate everything like the fuckin memelord he is  
stop it fukase  
goddamn  
oliver had a blank face as he calmly ate a spiders leg ignoring the fucking mashed potatoes flying all over him  
suffer  
when fukase was done being an annoying piece of shit he got up and yelled "IM GOING SHOPPING FOR CHRISTMAS"  
oliver lifted his head "but its not-"  
"its black friday"  
"ah" oliver replied

fukase somersaulted out his chair and onto piko's shoulders "MOVE ROBOT SLAVE"  
"im n0t a robot!" piko yelled  
then he exploded cause sony doesnt love him  
fukase was depression because his second best friend was now deceased  
he turned his neck 90 degrees to see gakupo being a good boy and minding his own business  
"BIG DICK" he yelled  
gakupo pretended not to hear him  
"AAASSSSS HOOOOLLEE" fukase then did a 10 meter dash towards gackupo, killing him instantly  
"fuck"  
oliver pretended not to see fuk ase fricking murder samurai eggplant man  
fukase backflipped out the door and walked to the local target

dex was at the entrance handing out flyers, "eat up, dipshit" he said and fukase slapped his wolfie ass before running inside  
fuksee ran inside and bought everything for his friends cause he loves them  
he was gonna buy some vegetables for gumi when suddenly a hand slapped his hands away from those sexy fresh vegetables.  
it was len kagameme  
"hey hands off those these are for my best friend meekoo"  
fukase glared "but there are many other vegetables here,, why would you choose the one i want"  
lenno grabbed them and ran  
"FUCKTARD" fukase yelled as he challenged his inner sonic and ran super fucking fast and ran over len killing him for the 98th time  
"shit" fookas said  
little did he know that rin saw and she called the cops  
the cops were arsloid and cul  
"ITS PUNISHMENT TIEM" THEY SCREECHED  
"hell no" floofkase screemed as he skedaddled out of the establishment  
assloid and kewl ran after him, shooting dead memes at him  
one grabbed his eye and he died instantly

the end

PLEASE I WHEEZED WAY TOO MUCH WHILE TYPING THIS  
also uhhhhh i misspelled some names or words on purpose  
:)  
watch me think this is cringe in the next few years oh dear lord what am i doing


End file.
